One of the most important areas of research in the general field of nanotechnology is in the development of nanomedicines, which refers to highly specific medical intervention at the molecular scale for diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of diseases. See, e.g. Park, K. J. Controlled Release 2007, 120, 1-3. The importance of this area is highlighted by the recent establishment of the National Institutes of Health (NIH) Nanomedicine Roadmap Initiative (http://nihroadmap.nih.gov/nanomedicine/), where over $1 billion has been committed in an attempt to revolutionize the areas of therapeutics and diagnostics through the development and application of nanotechnology and nanodevices. One of the most exciting areas of nanomedicine is the development of nanodevices for theragnostics, which refers to a combination of diagnostics and therapeutics for tailored treatment of diseases. The synthesis of nanodevices that incorporate therapeutic agents, molecular targeting, and diagnostic imaging capabilities have been described as the next generation nanomedicines and have the potential to dramatically improve the therapeutic outcome of drug therapy (e.g. Nasongkla, N. et al. Nano Lett. 2006, 6, 2427-2430) and lead to the development of personalized medicine, where the device may be tailored for treatment of individual patients on the basis of their genetic profiles. While there is almost unanimous agreement in the scientific community that these next generation nanomedicines will provide clinically important theragnosis devices, they have yet to be clinically realized.
One of the primary reasons for this is the poor design and manufacturing techniques of the current nanodevices. The main problems with the current manufacturing techniques include low drug and/or targeting moiety loading capacity, low loading efficiencies, and poor ability to control the size distribution, surface interactions, and in vivo performance of the devices. See, e.g., Park, K. J. Controlled Release 2007, 120, 1-3. In conjunction to these manufacturing problems, current design issues center around a lack of flexibility in the construct which may limit the type and quantity of drug and/or targeting agent that may be incorporated, provide little or no control over spatial orientation and architecture of the nanoparticle, and have stability issues with the particle structure or with the drug and/or targeting agent incorporated in the particle.
Recently polymer-based nanodevices have received much attention and many believe that they are the most promising for clinical translation. See, e.g., Bridot, J.-L.: et al. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2007. Examples of polymer-based theragnostic nanodevices includes dendrimers, polymeric micelles, and polymer-based core-shell nanoparticles. While dendrimers have proven to be effective for drug delivery or targeted molecular imaging, it is difficult to control the loading capacity and efficiency of the drug, imaging and/or targeting agent. Polymeric micelles use a hydrophobic core to carry therapeutics and imaging agents, while targeting agents are attached to the hydrophilic corona. However, micelle structures are susceptible to instabilities due to changes in the surrounding in vivo environment and have limited control of loading capacity. Polymer-based core-shell nanoparticles offer improved stability over polymer micelles; however, it is often difficult to release therapeutic agents contained within the core of the structure which tends to inhibit their therapeutic value.
One area that has reached significant commercial application is the use of targeted drug delivery. This represents an extremely diverse area due to the large number of diseases that potentially benefit from targeted delivery. As the current focus of research into the invention has been on the targeted imaging and treatment of cancer, this discussion will focus on competitive products in the areas of cancer therapy and diagnosis. However, the flexibility of the invention allows for its potential use in any disease that would benefit from theragnosis.
The present disclosure has been developed against this backdrop.